Types of Kisses
by watcher-ofthe-sky
Summary: Drabble involving types of kisses. Requests taken from Tumblr and cross-posted. Pairings: Lucana (Lucy x Cana), Sortear (Sorano x Ultear)
1. Lipstick, Cookies and Kisses

**Requested by: **Newghet

**Prompt: **Caught off-guard kiss

**Pairing: **Lucana

* * *

**Summary: **The chapter title says it all.

* * *

The first time it happened was when they were going to a party.

Lucy and Cana were standing in front of the mirror, getting ready and fixing their hair. Cana was smoothing out the wrinkles of her skirt when her eyes fell on Lucy. The blonde was wearing a navy cocktail dress which elegantly showed her figure.

Or sexily, if Cana had to say.

Lucy picked up her shiny pink lipstick and applied it carefully, pressing her lips to even it out.

So tempting.

As she rolled the tube down to put it back, Cana called out, "Hey, can I have the lipstick?

"Sure, he—" Lucy squeaked as a pair of lips pressed against hers.

Before she could register or give in, Cana pulled back with a wide grin. She leaned in to take the tube from Lucy's hand and said, "Thanks, but I don't think this will be needed anymore."

Cana decided that the colour brushing Lucy's cheeks was her favourite.

As she turned away, satisfied with her little victory, a hand pressed her shoulder, turning her around. Lucy pinned her to the dresser and whispered seductively, "I think you missed a bit."

Needless to say, they were late to the party that day.

xxx

The second time it happened was when they were baking.

Winter was here, and Lucy loved it. Because winter meant fire, snuggling and no overbearing heat and sweat. Winter meant cookies and hot chocolate night with friends.

"Luce, I want you to taste this," Cana called as she finished whipping the dough and went to fetch the plate of cookies.

Lucy came in the kitchen, eyeing the mess that adorned the room. What a fun it would be to clean it. She walked to Cana and dipped her finger in the dough to taste it.

"Tastes good to me."

"No, I mean these ones," Cana said in barely understandable words as she munched on the biscuit which was half out of her lips, and gestured at the plate.

Lucy smiled, her eyes glinting with mischief as she took the plate from her girlfriend's hands and bit the half eaten cookie from her lips and placed a gentle kiss.

"Mm, they are perfect: delicious and sweet," she said, slowly pulling back.

Cana only groaned a blush in return.

Lucy laughed merrily and Cana took the chance to apply some dough on her cheek.

"Hey!" Lucy said, mocking a pout.

Cana wiggled her eyebrows and grinned. "How's that for you?"

The blonde took the bowl which was on the counter and smirked. "You're on."

The rest of the baking time was spent in dodging and throwing the dough and using the plates as shields.

Finally, Cana got hold of Lucy and wrapped her arms around her waist, caging her in. She applied a handful on her face and lips and asked, "Do you yield?"

Lucy half tried to free herself but between their laughter and Cana's strong grip, she gave up. "Okay, okay, I yield."

They stood there for a while, relishing each other's warm embrace when Lucy finally broke the silence. "Erza's going to kill us."

"Haha, you're right. Maybe we should tell Mira to bring two cakes."

Lucy chuckled and turned around in her girlfriend's arms. As soon as she faced Cana, the brunette dived in to kiss her. She slowly licked her lips, bringing her closer. Pulling back, she murmured, "You were right. These taste fine too."

* * *

**[A/N]: **Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Lost Happiness

**Requested by:** ceruleanshockwave

**Prompt: **Forehead Kiss

**Pairing: **Sortear (Sorano x Ultear)

* * *

**Summary: **She wasn't sure whether Ultimate Magic World can bring this happiness back.

* * *

**[A/N]: **Not that I am great at this thing called writing, but the audience here on FFN is kinda silent. Idk, makes me feel like I am fishing for reviews. I think the major reason being the fact that Fairy Tail fandom is mostly dead and the rest of it is dying.

Nevertheless, here it is. Enjoy~

* * *

It's the way the leaves alter their colour, or the way ice melts down into its origin when she enters.

It's the way her black hair sways in the winds and she makes even time bend down with the snap of her fingers.

Footsteps echoed the room and guards outside Sorano's cell fell down with a loud thud. She played with the shackles around her wrist and without looking up she smirked before saying, "Could have had the common decency to come here yourself."

"Aw, come on now, you know I am busy, darling."

Ultear walked toward her girlfriend and hooked her hand under her chin, raising her face to look in her eyes. "I've missed you."

The white-haired girl leaned to press her forehead against hers and said, "Me too."

After a moment, Ultear pulled back to sit next to her. "So, tell me, how does getting your ass kicked like this feels like?"

"Haha, so funny," Sorano replied monotonously.

"You all were a third of Balam Alliance. Your defeat has certainly shaken the underlying Dark Guilds."

"Those underlings are of no use anyway. Some of them shiver even in the name of Magic Council guards."

Ultear gave out a rich laugh, her merriment contagious enough to smooth down the agitation around Sorano.

"So, what's next?" The time mage asked.

Sorano gestured at her handcuffs. "Planning to get out. After, that… Let's see. There is this Zootopia or Zentopia or something… I don't know the details but there is some clock thingy which will bring destruction and chaos."

"Oo, sounds fun. Say, do you need help in breaking out?"

Sorano chuckled. "I appreciate the offer, but we still are Oración Seis." she winked before adding, "We'll figure something out."

Ultear grinned. A silence fell in the air around them, a little too thick. She took the opportunity to shift in closer to her girlfriend and lean against her shoulder.

Angel wanted to give in; relish the comfort that which is always only momentary before it fleets away. But this time, she resisted.

The parting is always too painful.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and said, "They are strong."

"Who? Fairy Tail?"

She only nodded in response.

"Ah, don't worry about them. We will dispose them off. They are the least of our concern." Ultear said as she gently intertwined their fingers.

"Did you see him?"

"The mother killer?" Sorano smirked. "Yes. Gray was there. Didn't get the chance to fight with him personally. That celestial blonde came in the way. Oh, and he was there too: the one who called himself emperor."

"Ah, Lyon. The poor boy thought that he could surpass my so-called mother. I grew a strange fondness towards him, actually; liked his bitterness, until he wasted his potential and joined the guild and went on the other path. He is no different."

Angel felt the slight shiver of Ultear's fingers around hers. She could sense the bitterness, the hatred bubbling inside of her; memories trying to flood out. She gave a gentle press to her hand; assuring her she is there. With a soft yet heavy exhale, she rested her head on Ultear's shoulder.

None of them spoke for a while. The time mage slowly turned to look at Sorano. "I am sorry that it has to be this way."

The celestial wizard only gave her a watery smile, trying to gulp down all the brimming emotions. "It's okay."

"It's going to end soon, I promise. We are finally going to Tenrou Island where Zeref most likely is. We have collected all the keys for his awakening. Soon Ultimate Magic World will be in our grasp; it can bring back lost happiness. There will be unlimited Lost Magic and we will be finally happy."

Sorano saw the hope and determination in her eyes. Along with it, there was this something—something that they all shared; something that other people will call to be lined across darkness and evil.

But what do these petty people know about hope and darkness? What do they know about _evil?_

She gave her an encouraging smile when she heard the whimpering of guards outside.

"They are waking up. I… I should get going," Ultear said. She stood up, brushing off her clothes.

When she turned back, her eyes met Sorano's. Both of them held a knowing look; familiar with and dreading what's coming. This is what she always hates. The parting. The goodbyes. The fear whether and when will they see each other again.

She kneeled down, cupping Sorano's face. The other girl intently stared at her before leaning in and closing her eyes, exhaling a painful sigh. Ultear knew then. She pushed back the tears

stinging her eyes and bent down to plant gently kiss Sorano's forehead.

xxx

When Ultear kneeled in front of her, Sorano could see the hesitation, the longing, the sadness in her eyes. She stared at the woman in front of her: the way her eyes were glistening, the way her shell-pink lips were softly parting—the way they feel when they touch her.

And then the realisation hit her.

She closed her eyes, letting Ultear kiss her forehead.

Because she knew that if she kisses her, she'll know that she isn't really here. She'll know that her illusion will shatter, and they will be left in this emptiness swallowing their hearts. She'll know that they are miles apart.

It will hit her that she doesn't know when she will see her again.

Ultear's words echoed in her mind.

_"It can bring back lost happiness."_

She remembered their lost happiness: Ultear and her mother, the hope of the time mage meeting her; the hope of her seeing her sister Yukino again— just a glance will be enough; their lost childhood which was crushed by this cruel world.

All of that came flashing before her mind.

But in that moment, all she wished was to be trapped in this moment with Ultear. All she wanted was _this_ happiness that they were losing in front of them.

She wasn't sure whether Ultimate Magic World can bring it back.

* * *

**[A/N]: **I know it is heavily OOC but reviews are still welcomed. They give me life.


End file.
